Die Schuld, die ich nie vergessen konnte
by 14 all and all 41
Summary: Wie sieht das Leben wohl 20 Jahre später aus? Wie geht es den Gewinnern und wie den Verlierern? Und was machen zwei Erzrivalen, wenn sie bemerken, dass es nichts mehr zu kämpfen gibt.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey,  
>ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meiner neuen Story.<br>Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine Kurzgeschichte daraus machen, aber irgendwie kamen dann doch zu viele Ideen haha._

* * *

><p>Nächtliche Begegnung<p>

20 Jahre nach dem Krieg sah alles anders aus, man hatte das Gefühl als wäre die ganze Welt eine Stufe heller geworden und ein Stück enger zusammengerückt nachdem Voldemord nun endlich ganz aus der Welt verschwunden war. Zumindest für die meisten Leute schien es so, die die von den Schrecken dieses Krieges nicht viel mitbekommen hatten und sich nicht mitten im Kampf hatten beweisen müssen. Für jene allerdings war es anders, beide Seiten hatten Verluste zu beklagen und mit Erinnerungen zu kämpfen, die man nie wieder loswerden würde. Seit 10 Jahren nun waren die Kriegsprozesse im Ministerium für Zauberei eingestellt worden, denn man hatte eingesehen, dass in der letzten Phase des Kampfes kaum jemand mehr aus Überzeugung auf der Seite des dunklen Lords gekämpft hatte, sondern aus Angst vor Folter und um die eigene Familie und Verwandten zu schützen. Man hatte beschlossen nach vorne zu sehen und die Vergangenheit zu vergessen.

Einer von den Augenzeugen des großen Kampfes in Hogwarts saß nun mitten in der Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch im Zaubereiministerium und bemühte sich den riesigen Stapel an Akten, der sich vor ihm aufgetürmt hatte, kleiner zu bekommen. Seine Augen juckten vor Müdigkeit und machten es ihm schwer die Buchstaben auf dem Blatt Pergament zu entziffern. Leise stöhnte er auf und legte die Schreibfeder beiseite, dann stand er auf und ging ein Zimmer weiter. Kaffee, den brauchte er jetzt. Mit einem kurzen schnippen seines Zauberstabes schwebte eine Tasse zu ihm hin und mit einem weiteren, kam die Kanne Kaffee zu ihm und goss die Tasse voll. Damit bewaffnet ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück und blickte auf die Uhr über der Tür. Kurz nach Mitternacht und er hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte erledigt. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er auf den Aktenstapel. Er würde es nicht mehr fertig bekommen, immerhin hatte er nun auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn seinen Sohn hatte er heute schon wieder nicht sehen können.

Momentan war das Chaos im Ministerium ausgebrochen, er hatte die ganze Woche Überstunden gemacht und war meist nie vor ein Uhr zu Hause gewesen. Er fuhr sich durch die fingerlangen, weißblonden Haare und trank seinen Kaffee auf, dann ging er den Stapel noch einmal durch. Kurz hielt er inne und runzelte die Stirn, zog ein Stapel Papier heraus und blickte es stirnrunzelnd an. Unmut kam in ihm auf, als er die altbekannte Strafakte von Sirius Black erblickte, die mittlerweile monatlich immer wieder auf seinem Schreibtisch auftauchte „Potter", murmelte er, seufzte und stand auf. Kurz nahm er einen kleinen Notizzettel und schrieb etwas darauf, klebte ihn auf die Akte und musste diese nun zu Fuß in die Abteilung der Auroren bringen, denn um diese Uhrzeit war seine Sekretärin bereits im Bett und die Boten, die normalerweise die Akten zwischen den verschiedenen Abteilungen verteilten, ebenfalls. Schnell wurde seine Jacke über den Arm geworfen und dann verließ er sein Büro.

Es war kein Umweg, er würde nur eben die Akte wegbringen und dann nach Hause gehen. Gleich morgen würde er seiner Sekretärin die Akten zum bearbeiten geben und wenn es ihr nicht passt, dann sollte sie ihm einen Assistenten einstellen. Um diese Uhrzeit traf er kaum einen auf den Fluren des Ministeriums, er war alleine und das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Ein Zauber, der auf Bewegung wirkte, entzündete die Lichter auf den Fluren, die dann kurz nachdem er vorbeigegangen war, wieder erloschen. Er bog in den Korridor zur Aurorenabteilung ab und automatisch wurde alles schäbiger. Darüber konnte er immer nur den Kopf schütteln, denn auf einen angemessenen äußerlichen Eindruck gaben diese Leute und das Zaubereiministerium nicht viel. So etwas würde es in seiner Abteilung nicht geben, darauf legte er Wert, denn obwohl die Mysteriumsabteilung recht klein war, so hatte sie doch einen hohen Stellenwert im Zaubereiministerium.

Nun, 20 Jahre nach dem Krieg tauchten auch etliche von Voldemord und seinen Anhängern erschaffene magische Gegenstände auf, was nich mehr Arbeit bedeutete als sie ohnehin schon hatten. Er fasste die Akte fester und schloss die Eingangstür zu Harry Potters Büro mit seinem Zauberstab auf. Die Zugangsrechte für die unterschiedlichen Abteilungen hatte er, als Abteilungsleiter und da er nur etwas ablegen wollte, machte er sich über das eindringen in die Privatssphäre eines anderen keine Gedanken. Zweifellos würde der andere sowieso bereits bei seiner Frau im Bett liegen und den Schlaf der sorglosen schlafen. Draco selber hatte seit 20 Jahren nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Er fühlte sich schuldig, rastlos und öfter holten ihn Albträume ein, in denen er seine Zeit in den Reihen des dunklen Lords immer und immer wieder erlebte. Mit einem Wink ging das Deckenlicht an und im nächsten Moment musste er einen gut gezielten Schockzauber abwehren. Innerlich dankte er seinen guten Reflexen, ansonsten würde er nun ausgeknockt auf dem Boden liegen.

„Scheiße", sagte er nur und blickte zu seinem Angreifer, der mit zerzausten Haaren auf einem Sofa inmitten des Büros saß.

„Ach du bist es Potter, hast du kein zu Hause?", meinte er nur und schmiss die Akte auf den Schreibtisch des anderen, der nun sein Haar glättete, was nicht viel brachte, und aufstand.

„Was machst du mitten in der Nacht in meinem Büro Malfoy?", fragte er zurück und setzte seine Brille auf.

Draco, der sich bereits zum gehen umgewandt hatte, wedelte zu dem Schreibtisch rüber.

„Ich habe deinen Antrag bearbeitet", sagte er und wollte sich schon verabschieden und gehen, als er wieder aufgehalten wurde.

„Du hast ihn dir wie immer gar nicht angesehen", schnaubte der gleichaltrige Auror entrüstet, als er die makellose Hülle und die unbeschriebenen Seiten sah.

Der andere, der sich schon in seinem warmen Bett gesehen hatte, seufzte und drehte sich um.

„Das muss ich auch nicht. Du stellst seit ich im Amt bin monatlich immer wieder den gleichen Antrag und mein Vorgänger sagte mir, dass du das vorher auch schon getan hast. Wenn du mir Arbeit machen willst, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass ich mir den ganzen Mist, den du in dreifacher Formulierung aufgeschrieben hast und immer wieder wechselst, auswendig aufsagen kann", sagte er kühl und blickte dem Bezwinger des dunklen Lords in die grünen Augen. Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte ihn uneinsichtig an.

„Dann gib mir wenigstens eine vernünftige Erklärung und du bist mich los."

Der blondhaarige schnaubte und blickte den anderen überheblich an.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht", sagte er und an dem Blick des anderen konnte er erkennen, dass er recht hatte.

Dennoch führte kein Weg an einer Erklärung vorbei.

„Nun gut", sagte er mit einem seufzen und legte seinen Mantel auf dem Stuhl des anderen ab und setzte sich auf diesen.

Wenn er ihm jetzt eine Erklärung gab, würde er mindestens ein Jahr Ruhe haben.

„Du stellst hier einen Antrag auf den Zwischenfall mit Sirius Black und dem Torbogen in meiner Mysteriumsabteilung", sagte er und nahm die Akte in seine Hände.

„Ja, ich seh da das Problem nicht", meinte Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls hin, ein wenig verwundert, denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der andere sich um diese Uhrzeit mit ihm deswegen zusammen setzte.

„Das Problem ist, dass die Notwendigkeit einfach nicht besteht. Es besteht kein Zweifel daran, dass Black tot ist und nicht mehr zurückgebracht werden kann", sagte Draco hart.

Er wusste, dass der andere das ebenfalls auch eingesehen hatte und deswegen konnte er den Sinn erst recht nicht darin erkennen.

„Außerdem würde dies monatelange Forschung bedeuten und ungeheuere Mengen von Geld verschlingen. Um so eine Untersuchung zu rechtfertigen muss ich schon mehr da liegen haben, als die Verbrecherakte eines Mannes, der jahrelang in der Vermutung stand der Handlanger des dunklen Lords zu sein."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wollte ja eigentlich nur wissen was mit Sirius geschehen war.

„Du wirst bei mir, mit dieser Sachlage nichts erreichen, selbst mit deiner Hartnäckigkeit nicht", schloss er schließlich und legte die Akte wieder auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ach so ist das, dem eine Handlanger gewährt man eine hohe Stelle im Ministerium und dem anderen vermeintlichen Handlanger noch nicht einmal eine Aufklärung seines Todes", stellte Harry bitter fest.

Das war nicht gerade die nette Art es auszudrücken, aber er hatte recht und das wusste Draco auch, obwohl ihn dieser Satz verletzte. Er hatte für seine Taten mittlerweile hundertfach bezahlt, er war bis an sein Lebensende gebrandmarkt und keine anständige Hexe, die etwas auf sich hielt würde sich mit ihm abgeben. Seine Kiefermuskeln hatten sich angespannt und sein Mund bildete eine harte Linie. Er stand auf und nahm seinen Mantel wieder.

„Gute Nacht, Potter", sagte er nur und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden um zu gehen.

Er zuckte zusammen und entriss Harry seinen Arm, als dieser versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten.

„So war das nicht gemeint", sagte dieser und wusste, dass er log.

Genau so wie er es gesagt hatte, hatte er es auch gemeint und das war einer der vielen Gründe weswegen Draco von seiner Schuld nicht loskam, Harry Potter hatte ihm noch nicht vergeben.

„Ich weiß wie du das gemeint hast Potter", sagte er und ging nun endgültig.

Um die Schuld, die er nun seit Jahren mit sich herumtrug loszuwerden musste er sich entschuldigen, das wusste Draco, aber er war zu stolz dafür, besser gesagt war er noch zu stolz. Schwer atmete er durch und fuhr sich abermals durch die Haare, nachdem die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war. Er brauchte ein paar Momente, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Am liebsten wäre er ausgerastet und hätte sich mit dem anderen duelliert, wie er es in seiner Schulzeit getan hätte, aber das ging nun nicht mehr. Sie waren nicht mehr in der Schule und Draco musste aufpassen, was er tat. Es würde nicht gut kommen, wenn er als Ex-Todesser einen Streit mit dem Retter der Welt, Harry Potter anfing. Es war deprimierend, aber obwohl der Krieg vorbei war, hieß es nicht, dass sich die ganze Welt plötzlich verbessert hatte. Jeder seiner Schritte wurde misstrauisch beäugt und wenn er einmal unachtsam war und man das Mal auf seinem Arm sehen konnte, wurde wochenlang getuschelt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soo ein neues Kapitel von meiner FF, _

_ich hoffe es schreibt mir einer mal ein Review ^^_

Ein Tag in Schwarz

Es regnete, was irgendwie zu einem Tag wie diesen passte. Draco stand mit seiner Mutter an der einen und seinem Sohn an der anderen Seite auf dem Familienfriedhof der Malfoys. Sie gaben ein perfektes Bild einer trauernden Familie ab, wie sie da so in ihren schwarzen Klamotten standen, die letzten Mitglieder der Malfoy-Familie.

Draco betrachtete seltsam emotionslos, wie der Sarg seines Vaters mit Zauberkraft in die Gruft getragen und dort an seinen Platz gesetzt wurde. Es waren mittlerweile drei Tage, seitdem sein Vater gestorben war. So klammheimlich, dass es kaum einer gemerkt hatte. Seit dem Fall des dunklen Lords war er nicht mehr der gleiche, er war es auch vorher schon nicht mehr gewesen.

Als Lucius Malfoy realisiert hatte, dass alles was sein Vater ihn gelehrt und woran er geglaubt hatte, sich als falsch erwies war für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er redete tagelang nicht, aß nicht und schloss sich in sein Zimmer ein und Draco, wie auch Narcissa hatten mit ansehen müssen, wie Lucius langsam aber sicher zugrunde ging, ohne das sie irgendetwas dagegen hatten tun können.

Er war schließlich eingeschlafen und nicht wieder aufgewacht. Draco glaubte nicht, dass sein Vater sich umgebracht hatte, das passte nicht zu ihm und dazu war er viel zu stolz. Es änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass er nun tot war und auch wenn sie kein enges Verhältnis gehabt hatten, so schmerzte sein Verlust ihn trotzdem. Er blickte zu seinem Sohn herunter und strich ihm durch die feinen, blonden Haare.

Der Kleine weinte und Draco ließ ihn, denn er hatte seinen Großvater sehr geliebt und hatte verstanden, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Auch seine Mutter konnte ihre Tränen kaum zurückhalten und wühlte aus ihrer Handtasche ein Taschentuch hervor. Draco griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte diese leicht. Sie erwiderte den Druck, ehe sie seine Hand auch wieder losließ und sich die Tränen von den Wangen tupfte, ehe sie sich zu dem kleinen Scorpius runterbeugte und auch ihm die Wangen trocknete.

Draco wusste, dass seine Mutter an dem Tod seines Vaters verzweifelt wäre, würde es den Jungen nicht geben, der ihr einen Sinn zu Leben gab. Nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords hatte er sich verpflichtet gefühlt ein Zeichen zu setzen und hatte anstatt einer Reinblüterin eine muggelstämmige Hexe geheiratet.

Zu sag es wäre eine reine Nutzheirat gewesen, wäre gelogen, denn sie hatten sich auf die ein oder andere Weise doch sehr geliebt. Es war im letzten Jahr gewesen, dass sie sich umgebracht hatte. Draco hatte nicht geahnt wie sehr sie gelitten hatte, denn sie hatte sich nie beklagt oder Andeutungen gemacht. Nach ihrem Tod jedoch begann er zu verstehen, dass sie mit ihrer Heirat in seine Familie alles hatte aufgeben müssen.

Ihre Freunde hatten sich abgewandt, weil sie sie als Verräterin gesehen hatten und auch ihre Eltern, beeinflusst durch böse Nachrede hatten sie gemieden. Scorpius, der damals 11 Jahrre alt gewesen war, hatte er erzählt, dass seine Mutter sehr krank geworden war und niemand sie hatte heilen können. Nun hatte auch der Großvater den Jungen verlassen und Draco ebenso. Er fragte sich, ob es nicht noch schlimmer werden konnte, oder ob nun endlich bessere Zeiten anbrechen würden. Das hoffte er nicht für sich, sondern vor allem von seinem Sohn, der im nächsten Monat sein zweites Jahr in Hogwarts antreten würde.

Wie in einem Traum fühlte er sich nach der Beerdigung, als er durch die Nokturngasse ging und zu seiner Stammkneipe lief. Seine Mutter, wie auch Scorpius waren in Malfoy Manor geblieben und hatten sich in ihren Zimmern eingeschlossen. Draco empfand das trauernde schweigen, dass sich in den großen Hallen des Anwesens breit gemacht hatte, als unerträglich.

Dieser Tag hatte ihn mehr aufgewühlt, als er gedacht hatte und er fühlte sich so müde, dass er sich am liebsten hingelegt und drei Tage durchgeschlafen hätte. Aber er konnte jetzt nicht nach Hause und seiner Mutter und seinem Sohn gegenüber treten, den starken spielen und zuversichtlich sein, denn das hatte er die letzten Tage schon getan.

Heute wollte er einfach nur traurig sein und sich hängen lassen. So elend wie jetzt hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt und die Blicke, die ihm entgegen geworfen wurden zeigten ihm, dass er auch genauso aussah wie er sich fühlte. Seine schwarze Kleidung machte den Anblick wohl nicht besser. Seit dem Fall des dunklen Lords hatte Draco sich angewöhnt andere Farben außer schwarz zu tragen, obwohl er sich nie wohl darin gefühlt hatte.

Er hatte vieles in seinem Leben umgestellt, nachdem nichts mehr so wie vorher war und sowohl seine Überzeugung, als auch die seines Vaters sich als falsch herausstellte. Beim Gedanken an seinen Vater schüttelte Draco den Kopf und blickte auf.

Das Bild der Nokturngasse hatte sich in den vielen Jahren komplett gewandelt. Aus der alten Gasse, in der sich ein Laden für schwarze Magie an den nächsten reihte, war ein verschmutztes, aber fröhliches Kneipengässchen geworden, in dem sich manch Zauberer gerne den Feierabend vertrieb. Dracos Schritt ging zielstrebig die Nokturngasse bis zum Ende entlang und öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen, schäbigen Pub und trat ein.

„Guten Abend Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte ihn ein verzauberter Hirschkopf, der dem Eingang gegenüber an der Wand hing. Draco beachtete ihn nicht, sondern nickte dem Wirt hinter der Theke zu und ließ sich auf einen Barhocker an eben diese sinken.

„Stressiger Tag heute, nicht?", fragte dieser und Draco nickte einfach nur.

„Das gleiche wie immer."

Kurze Zeit später stand ein Glas Feuerwhiskey mit Eiswürfeln vor ihm und eine Schälchen mit gesalzenen Erdnüssen. Direkt nahm er das Glas, setzte es an die Lippen und trank einen kräftigen Schluck Feuerwhiskey, der in der Kehle zwar fürchterlich brannte, aber trotzdem sehr gut schmeckte. Er brauchte das jetzt und wenn er sich jetzt um diese Uhrzeit betrank, war es ihm völlig egal, denn die Umstände erlaubten ihm diesen Ausrutscher.

Der Pub war relativ leer, er war auch kein beliebtes Ziel für Zauberer, aber genau deswegen mochte Draco ihn. Nachdem das Glas Feuerwhiskey leer war, bekam er ein neues hingestellt und auch die Schale mit den Erdnüssen leerte sich zunehmend. Hin und wieder öffnete sich die Tür, Besucher kamen und gingen, aber er blieb sitzen und spürte, wie der Alkohol mehr und mehr in sein Hirn stieg. Hin und wieder setzte sich jemand neben ihn, aber den beachtete er nicht, bis schließlich einer neben ihm saß, der ihn ansprach.

„Hey Malfoy... So kann man seinen Feierabend auch genießen", sagte eine Stimme neben ihm und Draco schon ziemlich träge und müde, wandte den Kopf und verzog sein Gesicht.

„Von allen Gesichtern, die ich heute sehen wollte, ist deins das letzte Potter", meinte er nur und wandte sich ab.

„Ist ja nicht so, als könnte ich das nicht verstehen", gab der andere zu und bestellte ein Ale. Draco fühlte sich beduselt und seine Zunge hatte sich ziemlich gelockert, aber er glaubte sich so weit unter Kontrolle zu haben, nichts unvorsichtiges zu sagen.

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als hier in einem lumpigen Pub zu sitzen?", fragte er und blickte den anderen an. Eine Frage, die er dem anderen ohne Alkohol niemals stellen würde.

„Mann hast du ne Fahne, wie lange sitzt du schon hier?" Der Schwarzhaarige wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum und dankte dem Wirt, als dieser ihm sein Ale hinstellte.

„Lange genug", meinte Draco und blickte weiter stumpf auf seinen Feuerwhiskey, bemühte sich den anderen neben sich zu ignorieren, was ziemlich schlecht ging. Besonders als dieser wieder begann zu reden.

„Ich war auch auf dem Astronomieturm in jener Nacht."

„Ach ja? Wie schön für dich", murmelte Draco. Er wusste nicht worauf Potter jetzt hinaus wollte, ob er ihm seine eigene Feigheit unter die Nase reiben wollte, oder ob er ihm vorwerfen wollte, dass er Dumbledore hatte umbringen wollen. Draco zog es vor sich darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen, er fühlte sich heute sowieso schon elend und da musste er nicht wieder an damals denken.

„Ich wollte damit sagen, dass ich dich nicht für einen Handlanger von Voldemord halte. Er hat dich und deine Familie bedroht, ich hätte in deiner Situation vermutlich nicht anders gehandelt", redete der andere weiter und Draco, der eigentlich nichts mehr hatte trinken wollen, stürzte den Rest in seinem Glas hinunter und bestellte doch wieder einen neuen Drink. Ihm lag eine scharfe Erwiderung auf der Zunge, aber hütete sich einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen und besann sich eines anderen.

„Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass die wenigsten Anhänger des dunklen Lords in der letzten Phase des Krieges aufgrund ihrer Überzeugung an seiner Seite blieben, als vielmehr weil sie bedroht wurden", sagte er trocken.

„Warum läufst du immernoch herum wie ein Verurteilter Todesser?" Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und sah zu dem anderen rüber.

„Was willst du von mir Potter? Versuchst du dich einzuschleimen, damit ich deine lächerliche Untersuchung genehmige?", fragte er wütend und wandte nun den Blick von seinem Glas ab und dem anderen zu. Ebenso wütend runzelte der andere die Stirn, seufzte dann aber und trank einen Schluck von seinem Ale.

„Nein, Ginny hat mich rausgeschmissen", gab er zu und brachte Draco mit seiner Ehrlichkeit dazu dümmlich zu blinzeln. Er hatte nicht mit dieser Ehrlichkeit Seitens des anderen gerechnet.

„Das erklärt die Übernachtung im Ministerium." Harry hatte sich abgewandt, blickte stumpf geradeaus die Wand gegenüber der Theke an und nickte.

„Sie meinte ich verbringe zu wenig Zeit mit ihr und den Kindern. Ich würde mich kopfüber in jedes Abenteuer stürzen und dabei vergessen, dass es nicht mehr nur um mich geht. Dabei bin ich Auror, das ist nunmal mein Job."

Draco, der sich fragte warum der andere ihm das überhaupt erzählte, hatte sich nun ebenfalls abgewandt und starrte ebenfalls an die Wand. Er war versucht zu fragen, ob Weasley zu beschäftigt war, um sich Potters Mist anzuhören, stattdessen fanden andere Worte den Weg über seine Lippen.

„Scheint als wäre ich nicht der einzige, der noch in der Vergangenheit lebt und nicht loslassen kann." Potter nickte und ein leichtes Lachen kam über seine Lippen. Es war ein deprimierender Tag, aber dadurch, dass es jemandem ähnlich mies wie ihm ging, besserte sich seine Laune ein wenig.

„Es tut mir sehr Leid was mit deiner Frau passiert ist", sagte der andere, total aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. Als er „Für so eine Welt habe ich nicht gekämpft", sagte begann es Draco zu dämmern, dass auch dem anderen die Entwicklung der Welt nicht gefiel. Der Blondhaarige erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an die Schlagzeile, die vor 19 Jahren im Tagespropheten aufgetaucht war.

„Harry Potter verweigert die Teilnahme an den Nachkriegsprozessen".

Damals hatte er gedacht, der andere habe dies getan, um ihn und alle anderen Angeklagten zu demütigen. Nun stand die Sache jedoch anders und es stimmte vermutlich, dass er seine Teilnahme verweigert hatte, um jegliche Unobjektivität der Prozesse zu vermeiden. Draco zuckte die Schultern, denn ändern ließ sich an dem Tod seiner Frau nun nichts mehr.

„Es ist an einer späteren Generation das zu ändern", sagte er und trank wieder einen Schluck Whiskey.

„Es ist zu viel zu verlangt von den Opfern Vergebung zu verlangen, für all die Jahre in Angst und Schrecken., Folter und Tod." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr mit der Hand über den Rand seines Glases. Harry, der neben ihm saß schnaubte nur und brachte den Blondhaarigen dazu ihn anzublicken.

„Was?"

„Nichts, nur bist du der letzte von dem ich sowas zu hören geglaubt hätte", meinte der ehemalige Gryffindor und trank sein Glas leer. Draco schwieg dazu nur, trank sein Glas leer und ließ sich abermals ein neues hinstellen.

„Die Zeiten waren nicht einfach nach dem Krieg", sagte er schließlich, die Zunge seltsam locker von all dem Alkohol, den er getrunken hatte.

„Wir waren nichts, weder gewollt von der einen, noch von der anderen Seite. Alles was wir tun konnten, war uns drei elendig lange Jahre in unserem Anwesen einzuschließen und zu hoffen, dass es niemand wagen würde einzudringen."

Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne, als er an die Zeit damals zurückdachte. Drei lange Jahre hatte es nichts als bedrücktes Schweigen in Malfoy Manor gegeben und die Angst überfallen und aus Rache getötet zu werden war allgegenwärtig.

„Bis ich eine Stelle im Ministerium bekam und uns dadurch politischer Schutz gewährt wurde. Nichts ist mehr wie damals und es wird auch nie mehr so sein", sagte er bitter und schwieg dann, was der andere ebenfalls tat. Sie saßen noch lange schweigend und jeder trank still vor sich hin, bis Draco beschloss sich zu verabschieden.

„Nacht Potter", sagte er und stand auf, seine Jacke nehmend.

„Nacht Malfoy." Einen Moment fragte sich der Blonde wo der andere schlafen würde, nun da ihn seine Frau rausgeschmissen hatte. Aber es war nicht seine Sache, also fragte er nicht nach und ging einfach. Bestimmt würde Harry Potter, der Retter der Welt kein Problem haben irgendwo in einem weichen Bett unter zu kommen. Dieser jedoch machte sich nach einer Weile wieder ins Ministerium auf, wo er sich auf seine Couch legte und dort einschlief, wie er es schon seit beinahe zwei Wochen tat.

Am nächsten Tag fanden sowohl Harry, als auch Draco beim Frühstück einen Artikel in der Zeitung, welcher offiziell vom Tod Lucius Malfoys berichtete. Über dem Artikel prangte ein Bild, welches Draco, Narcissa und den kleinen Scorpius zeigte, wie sie vor der Familiengruft standen, die Gesichter von Trauer gezeichnet. Unter dem Foto prangte in großen Buchstaben die Überschrift „Der freigesprochene Todesser Lucius Malfoy ist vor drei Tagen verstorben".

_Soll ich weiterschreiben? Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco erwachte am nächsten Tag mit einem fürchterlichen Kater und einem ekligen Geschmack im Mund, der ihn daran erinnerte, warum er sich nicht öfter betrank. Denn anders als die anderen Nächte hatte er dank des Alkohols ruhig geschlafen, weder geplagt von Alpträumen, noch von Schlaflosigkeit. Als er sich auf die Seite drehte, um noch ein wenig weiter dösen zu können, stieß er gegen einen warmen Körper, der eng an ihn gepresst neben ihm geschlafen hatte. Müde öffnete er die Augen und stieß einen kleinen Fluch aus, als ihm die grelle Morgensonne erbarmungslos in die Augen schien.

Nun etwas vorsichtiger drehte er sich zu der neben ihm schlafenden Person um und sah, dass sich sein Sohn zu ihm ins Bett gekuschelt hatte. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Dracos Brust aus, als er in das unschuldige, schlafende Gesicht seines kleinen Jungen blickte. Eigentlich erlaubte er ihm nicht mehr bei sich zu schlafen, denn immerhin war Scorpius alt genug, um in seinem eigenen Bett zu schlafen. Aber er wusste, dass sich der Kleine hin und wieder, wenn er nicht hatte schlafen können zu seinen Großeltern geschlichen und bei den beiden übernachtet hatte.

Über den Verlust seines Großvaters kam man nicht einfach hinweg und Draco erlaubte seinem Sohn so lange zu trauern, wie er mochte. Er selbst war über den Verlust seines Vaters bei weitem noch nicht hinweggekommen. Er fühlte sich in der gleichen trauernden Starre, wie damals als er den toten Körper seiner Frau im Bad gefunden hatte und wusste, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern würde, bis diese Taubheit nachließ. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie es wohl Narzissa gehen musste, die nun nachdem sie Jahrzehntelang mit einem Mann an ihrer Seite gelebt hatte, auf einmal alleine war. Denn es gab eine Lücke, die ein Ehemann hinterließ, die auch ein Sohn oder ein Enkel nicht füllen konnte.

Nachdem er einige Minuten gewartet hatte, weckte er Scorpius und schickte ihn in sein Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Die Kopfschmerzen und das Verlangen nach schönem salzigen Speck und einer richtigen Tasse Kaffee war zu übermächtig geworden, um noch länger im Bett zu liegen und faulenzen zu können. Noch ein wenig betrunken von dem Restalkohol in seinen Adern torkelte Draco ins Badezimmer, um zu duschen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Sein Kopf drohte zu platzen und nur zu gerne hätte er diesen wundervollen Katertrank genommen, den seine Mutter so gut zuzubereiten wusste, wäre er nicht gegen den Blutegelschleim, der leider zum festen Bestandteil des Trankes gehörte, allergisch.

Ein unangenehmes ziehen breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, als er daran dachte, dass sein Patenonkel Severus es bestimmt geschafft hätte diesen Trank ohne besagte Zutat zuzubereiten. Aber auch Severus war nicht mehr in dieser Welt. Draco seufzte und fühlte sich nun noch einsamer, als er daran dachte wie klein seine Familie doch geworden war. Heute war wohl ein Tag, wie geschaffen um über alles nachzudenken was er verloren hatte. Er hätte noch weiter hier stehen und in Selbstmitleid versinken können, aber da Drang plötzlich ein Lärm an sein Ohr, als hätte jemand eine Banshee in seinem Haus losgelassen.

Die Kopfschmerzen und den Schwindel vergessend schaffte Draco es noch seine Hose anzuziehen, sich ein Hemd überzuwerfen und den Zauberstab zu greifen, ehe er aus seinem Zimmer stürmte. Es kam aus dem Speisesalon, jemand schrie und tobte und Draco wurde sich schmerzlich bewusst, dass die Stimme, die er da hörte, die Stimme seiner Mutter war. Als er den Raum betrat brauchte er eine Weile, um die Situation zu erfassen. Sein Sohn saß eingeschüchtert an seinem Platz, die Augen groß wie die eines Hauselfen und starrte, seine Großmutter an, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Dracos Mutter stand, neben dem Tisch und griff sich was sie erreichten konnte und schleuderte es quer durch den Raum, Lieblingsziel war eine zitternde Hauselfe, die eine Zeitung in der Hand hielt.

Draco konnte nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Titelseite erhaschen, auf der ein Bild seines Vaters prangte. Vorsichtig ging er zu seiner Mutter herüber, die selbst in ihrer Wut immernoch so schön und perfekt aussah, wie sie es immer tat. Draco griff nach ihrer Hand, die gerade nach einer Kanne voll mit heißem Kaffee greifen wollte und hielt sie fest im Griff.

"Mutter beruhige dich", sagte er und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Das Gesicht, in welchem eben noch maßloser Zorn geschrieben stand, entspannte sich einen Moment, als sie Draco ansah, dann war es als wiche alle Kraft aus Narzissa und sie sank kraftlos zurück auf ihren Stuhl und fing hemmungslos an zu weinen. Seine Mutter, die selbst über den Tod von Lucius bisher keine Träne vergossen hatte, schien dies alles nun nachholen zu wollen. Draco kniete sich vor ihr hin und umfasste ihre zitternden Hände.

"Dinky", sagte er zu der Elfe, die nun da Narzissa ihren Wutanfall beendet hatte, unendlich erleichtert aussah.

"Bring Ms. Malfoy einen Beruhigungtee auf ihr Zimmer und sag den anderen Elfen sie sollen hier oben aufräumen."

"Jawohl Mr. Malfoy Sir", sagte die Elfe, wirkte noch erleichterter bei dem Gedanken schnell hier weg zu kommen und verschwand mit einem Puff.

Wortlos half er seiner Mutter auf und half ihr in ihre Räume, damit sie sich auf ihr Bett legen und beruhigen konnte. Die Tür ging wieder auf und die Elfe kam mit dem Tee herein gefolgt von Scorpius, der sich neben seine Großmutter auf das Bett setzte und die Arme um sie schlang. Narzissa selbst klammerte sich an den kleinen Körper und wurde immer noch von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt.

Nachdem er ihr gesagt hatte sie solle ihren Tee trinken und sich den Rest des Tages ausruhen, verließ er ihr Zimmer. Er konnte es nicht ertragen seine sonst so starke und beherrschte Mutter in diesem Zustand zu sehen und ihm grauste auch schon davor die Zeitung zu lesen, die sie in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte. Während er neben ihr gesessen hatte, hatte Narzissa immer wieder "Wann hat das ein Ende", vor sich hin gemurmelt und den Kopf geschüttelt.  
>Draco hoffte, dass Scorpius es schaffte sie durch seine Anwesenheit zu beruhigen. Er selbst fühlte sich nur noch erschöpft, müde und überfordert. Aber schließlich war es nicht einfach mit dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen umzugehen, das war es noch nie gewesen. Als die Hauselfe ihm sein Frühstück brachte wollte er sie gar nicht danach fragen, fand es dann aber doch besser es endlich hinter sich zu bringen.<p>

"Dinky, die Zeitung bitte", sagte er und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie widerwillig sie ihm diese aushändigte.

Kein Wunder, schließlich war sie eben noch deswegen mit Tassen und Besteck beworfen worden. Ohne sich zu schonen las er die Titelseite der Zeitung und sagte der Hauselfe tonlos sie solle ihm ein Glas Feuerwhiskey bringen. Es war noch früh am Morgen und sein Kopf hämmerte immernoch von letzter Nacht, aber er hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen, wenn er jetzt nichts trank.

Auf dem Titelblatt der Zeitung prangte dick und fett die Überschrift "Lucius Malfoy, freigesprochener Todesser verstorben". Allein das hätte schon zur Übelkeit gereicht, aber der Artikel selbst war noch schlimmer und Draco wunderte sich nicht, dass Narzissa vorhin so ausgerastet war. Es wurde von einer Generation von Todessern gesprochen, die nun endlich ihr Ende fanden. Der Tod seines Vaters wurde als freudiges Ereignis dargestellt und zu allem Überfluss befanden sich am Ende des Artikels noch Kommentare von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern. Allesamt B-Promis, die sich über den Tod seines Vaters die Münder zerrissen.

"Der Fall des dunklen Lords hat ihn schwer getroffen. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn nachher rauskommt, dass er sich umgebracht hat." (Rita Kimmkorn).

"Als ich von Lucius Malfoys Tod erfahren habe, konnte ich nicht umhin mich zu freuen" (Parvarti Patil).

Kaum hatte die Elfe das Glas Feuerwhiskey neben ihn gestellt, da trank er es auch schon aus und knallte es zurück auf den Tisch. Starrte wütend auf den Artikel, über dem höhnisch das Bild seiner trauernden Familie schwebte. Er hatte gedacht, es wäre klug gewesen mit dem Tod seines Vaters natürlich umzugehen und hatte sich auch nicht dagegen gewehrt, als der Tagesprophet aufgetaucht war und Fotos geschossen hatte, weil es sonst wieder geheißen hätte, dass sie sich vom Rest der Zaubererwelt abgrenzen wollen. Nie im Leben hätte er zulassen sollen, dass Lucius Tod derart dargestellt wurde.

Draco fühlte sich als hätte sich unter ihm ein Loch aufgetan und er würde in eine bodenlose Tiefe fallen. Dieser Artikel machte ihm klar, dass alles was er sich über die Jahre hinweg versucht hatte aufzubauen im Grunde nichts bedeutete. Wenn er sterben würde, würden sie es mit ihm genau so treiben. Er sah ihn schon vor seinen Augen, den Artikel im Tagespropheten. "Draco Malfoy, letzter Todesser verstorben".

Ihm wurde schlecht, alles drehte sich um ihn herum, aber er schaffte es noch in sein Zimmer und weiter ins Bad, ehe er sich in die Toilettenschüssel übergab.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nach so langer Zeit kein längeres Kapitel geschrieben habe,  
>ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem und ihr lasst mir einen kleinen Kommentar da.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Der Montag danach

Als er dann am Montagmorgen durch seinen Weckzauber in aller Herrgottsfrühe geweckt wurde war Draco erleichtert, dass er wieder arbeiten konnte. Er floh nur allzu gerne vor der Stille und Leere, die sich seit dem Tod von Lucius schleichend im Manor ausgebreitet hatte. Scorpius war heute bei den Parkinsons zum spielen verabredet und seine Mutter würde auch gleich mitgehen um mit Pansys Eltern Kaffee zu trinken. Draco freute sich nur einige Minuten über die Arbeit, ehe ihn eiskalt die Erkenntnis überkam, dass er vermutlich eine ganze Woche voll mit nicht ernst gemeinten Mitleidsbekundungen vor sich hatte.  
>Am liebsten hätte er sich wieder umgedreht und sich die Woche frei genommen, aber das wäre nur ein Aufschub des unvermeidlichen und er glaubte kaum, dass man akzeptieren würde, dass er so offensichtlich um seinen Vater trauerte, immerhin war er ein ehemaliger Todesser und die Zaubererwelt schien nur zu gerne zu vergessen, dass er mehr gewesen war als das.<br>Also zog er sich seufzend an, rasierte sich und überlegte nur kurz, ob er sich, wie es auch in der Zaubererwelt Brauch war in Schwarz kleiden sollte. Dann fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er war die letzten Jahre immer so darauf bedacht gewesen, niemandem auf den Schlips zu treten, dass er nun doch tatsächlich darüber nachdachte. Schweigend zog er sich den einzigen schwarzen Anzug an, den er noch besaß und machte sich dann ohne Frühstück auf den Weg ins Ministerium.  
>Auf dem Weg in sein Büro war er bemüht gewohnt hochnäsig wie immer zu gucken, damit ihn auch ja keiner Ansprach und er wurde auch nur zweimal angesprochen und musste das geheuchelte Mitleid auf den Gesichtern über sich ergehen lassen. Dort vergrub er sich dann in einen Haufen Arbeit und hoffte genug zu haben, um vor Ende das Büro nicht mehr verlassen zu müssen. Auf seinem Schreibtisch stand ein Strauß Blumen und daneben lag eine Beileidskarte. Offensichtlich von einem Vertreter des Ministers in dessen Namen ausgestellt.<br>Draco schnaubte, stellte den Strauß beiseite und ignorierte die Karte. Stattdessen machte er sich an die Arbeit, die allerdings nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm und das obwohl er am Freitag wegen der Beerdigung gefehlt hatte. Aber Freitags war nie viel zu tun und deswegen verwunderte es nicht weiter. Er war also gezwungen sein Büro zu verlassen und eine Runde durch seine Abteilung zu drehen, um nachzusehen ob alles in Ordnung war.  
>Schon beim ersten Schritt wäre er am liebsten wieder umgedreht, denn schon stand seine Sekretärin vor ihm und sagte ihm wie furchtbar Leid ihr der Tod seines Vaters doch tun würde und wieder sehr sie mit ihm mitlitte. Ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf den Lippen bedankte sich Draco bei ihr und versicherte ihr, dass es ihm und auch seiner Familie soweit gut gehen würde und dass er ihnen ihre Worte ausrichten würde.<br>Auf seinem Rundgang durch die Abteilung hörte er noch mehr dieser Worte und als er dann nach einer längeren Diskussion über den Platzmangel in der Halle der Prophezeiungen endlich wieder in seinem Büro saß, ließ er sich mit dem Kopf nach vorne auf seinen Schreibtisch sinken und atmete einmal tief durch. Verflucht sollten sie alle sein. Ein klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er setzt sich wieder gerade hin und zog willkürlich eine Akte zu sich, damit es aussah als ob er etwas zu tun hätte.  
>"Ja", rief er.<br>Die Tür ging auf und kein geringerer als Harry Potter stand in der Tür, mit einer Akte in der Hand und betrachtete Draco verwundert.  
>"Hallo Malfoy, ich soll dir diese Akte vorbeibringen", sagte er und legte nach einem Wink seitens Draco diese vor ihm auf den Tisch.<br>"Was soll der Aufzug, ist jemand gestorben, oder bist du zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass Schwarz doch die einzig wahre Farbe für dich ist", fragte Potter trocken und brachte Draco dazu ihm einen kalten Blick zuzuwerfen.  
>"Wie unglaublich witzig Potter, entschuldige, dass ich nicht lache", zischte er und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Akte, erleichtert, dass der andere nicht auch noch die Frechheit besessen hatte ihm abermal den Fall Black vorzulegen.<br>"Du darfst gehen", sagte er herablassend und deutete auf die Tür ohne den anderen noch einmal anzusehen.  
>"Haben wir aber heute eine Laune", hörte er nur noch das gemurre des anderen, als dieser sein Zimmer verließ.<br>Er musste sich vergleichsweise stark zusammenreißen, um dem anderen nicht irgendeinen Gegenstand hinterher zu werfen und es klappte sogar ganz gut, stattdessen hieb er nur wütend auf den Tisch und verfluchte den schwarzhaarigen, bis ihm nichts mehr einfiel.  
>Mit diesem kack in der Zeitung konnte er sich ja abfinden, aber dass man sich nun erdreistete sich vor seiner Nase über den Tod seines Vaters lustig zu machen. Draco wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder traurig war und entschied sich dann, das beides auch ging.<br>Irgendwie überlebte er dann aber auch den Tag mit all den unangenehmen Situationen und den Blicken. Potter lief er zum Glück nicht mehr über den Weg, ansonsten hätte er ihm wohl einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, so sehr regte er sich über die Worte des anderen auf.  
>Er war schon dabei seinen Mantel anzuziehen, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte und gerade die Person eintrat, an die er gerade gedacht hatte.<br>"Potter", knurrte er und funkelte den anderen böse an.  
>"Möchtest du etwa noch einen geschmacklosen Witz reißen? Wenn ja dann kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich dir sowas von den Arsch aufreißen werde.."<br>"Es tut mir Leid Malfoy", unterbrach ihn der andere und blickte ihn schuldbewusst an.  
>"Das war ein mehr als blöder Kommentar und ich kann verstehen, wenn du sauer bist. Ich will mich jetzt auch nicht rausreden, aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich deine Umstände komplett vergessen und als es mir wieder eingefallen ist, steckte ich auch schon wieder bis zum Hals in Arbeit", sprudelte es aus dem schwarzhaarigen, der ihn mit seinem Wortschwall überrumpelte. "Vergessen", schnaubte Draco und konnte aber nicht umhin sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.<br>"Ja das war jetzt auch nicht wirklich taktvoll und ich entschuldige mich noch einmal, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mich niemals über den Tod eines Elternteils lustig machen würde.  
>Und genau diese Worte brachten seinen Zorn endgültig zum verpuffen. Die letzten Tage waren einfach zu auslaugend gewesen, als dass er sich über sowas aufregen wollte. "Schon gut", sagte er also einfach und begann seinen Mantel zuzuknöpfen.<br>"Schon gut!? Das ist alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?", begann nun sein Gegenüber sich aufzuregen.  
>"Was? Soll ich mich etwa bedanken?", fragte Draco mit kalter vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.<br>"Kannst du heute Nacht nicht schlafen, wenn ich deine Entschuldigung nicht annehme? Wach auf Potter, hier dreht sich nicht alles um dich und wenn du dich deswegen schlecht fühlst, dann finde ich es nur richtig so. Nur weil jeder andere dir deine Ausrutscher sofort vergibt muss ich das nicht auch noch und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss nach Hause."  
>Zum Ende des Satzes hin hatte sich seine triefend vor Verachtung gehoben und er konnte beobachten, wie das Gesicht Potters knallrot anlief. Da hatte er wohl voll ins schwarze getroffen, allerdings hatte er keine Lust sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen, also blickte er ihn auffordernd an. Vielleicht verstand er ja den Hinweis und verschwand endlich aus seinem Büro, damit er gehen konnte.<br>"Du bist so ein Ignorant Malfoy, ansonsten wäre dir aufgefallen, dass ich mich ehrlich entschuldigt habe und dir mein ehrliches Beileid aussprechen wollte", fauchte er, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.  
>Draco schnaubte nur wütend und fühlte sich kein bisschen schlecht durch seinen Ausbruch. Sollte Potter sich doch schlecht fühlen, er verdiente es. Vielleicht schaffte er es dann ja mal endlich ein bisschen besser nachzudenken bevor er redete. Er fand, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, schließlich musste er dem anderen nicht vergeben solange er noch wütend war. Natürlich passte es nicht in Dracos Plan, schließlich hatte er vor auf Dauer die Schuld, die er mit sich rumtrug loszuwerden, aber das hieß nicht, dass er dem anderen in den Arsch kriechen musste. Manchmal dachte Draco, dass es vermutlich besser wäre, wenn er nicht so stolz wäre, aber was war ein Malfoy schon ohne seinen Stolz. Er hatte das Gefühl als wäre diese Einstellung tief in seinen Genen verankert. Nicht umsonst hieß es "Reinblüter und Stolz".<br>Als er zu Hause ankam war er gerade noch pünktlich, um seinen Sohn ins Bett zu bringen und ihm eine Geschichte vorzulesen. Natürlich war er eigentlich zu alt dafür und er konnte selber lesen, aber der Kleine ließ sich gerne verwöhnen und er brauchte diese Nähe und Draco hatte nichts dagegen. Seine Mutter meckerte oft, dass er Scorpius zu sehr verwöhnte und er ihm das nicht danken würde, sollte er in der Schule deswegen gehänselt werden. Aber Draco wusste, dass sein Sohn wie alle Malfoys schlau genug sein würde, um durch die Schule zu kommen. Keine Frage die Kinder von Potter und Weasley würden ihm bestimmt das Leben schwer machen.

Es war ein wenig langweilig, das tut mir Leid. Als nächstes wollte ich eventuell ein paar Kapitel aus Harrys Sicht schreiben.  
>Was meint ihr dazu? Eigentlich sollte die ganze Story aus Dracos Sicht sein... <p>


End file.
